


Day at the beach

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: The Avengers decide to take a day off at the beach.





	Day at the beach

“Girls come on! We’re all waiting!” Tony yelled. He was standing next to the elevator of the Avengers tower. You rolled your eyes at him. You were ready for this day out at the beach. Somehow all of the Avengers managed to get the day off at the same time and Tony had invited you all to a private beach he rented out. Or bought? Who knew with Tony.

Of course that meant Pepper and Natasha had decided they needed new swimsuits and dragged you along with them. Pepper had also decided that Tony’s credit card was buying these new swimsuits, including yours. You had tried to protest, but she was very reasonable that Tony had suggested this day and wanted all of the women in his life to look their best. You still weren’t quite sure how Natasha had managed to convince you to buy the tiny pieces of fabric that somehow were considered a bikini. She had made a comment that she was sure a certain Asgardian would like it. Pepper had assumed she meant Thor, but you had a sinking suspicious that Natasha knew about the couple of kisses you and Loki had shared.

Speaking of... “Thor, where’s your brother?” you asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Natasha gave you a knowing look. At least she hadn’t tried to convince you not to wear something over your swimsuit on the way to the beach. The boys would probably all die of nosebleeds before they even got there if all of the girls were in swimsuits before they even got there. Of course she was ready and waiting too. The only people missing were Pepper and of course Loki. 

“He said he does not wish to join us,” Thor replied, sounding sad and giving the sad puppy-dog face he was so good at. He wanted you to go get his wayward brother.

The Avengers weren’t quite sure how you’d managed to befriend Loki, but they were pleased with the result that Loki was usually nicer to everyone. He was also less troublesome, at least not as... destructively troublesome. The gender-swapping incident on April Fool’s Day didn’t count. What did they expect the trickster god to do on April Fool’s Day?

To be honest, you weren’t quite sure how the handsome quiet Asgardian had come to be your friend either, and maybe more if those couple of stolen kisses were any indication. It just wouldn’t do for him not to come with you on your adventure to the beach.

“Just leave him, Y/N. Reindeer Games is no fun to be around anyway,” Tony grumbled impatiently. 

“He’s part of the team, he should have the opportunity for fun with us too,” you reminded him very reasonably. Tony just rolled his eyes, but didn’t try to stop you from going back upstairs to your room, which was right across the hall from Loki’s. You had a feeling you might need a bribe to get him to come. You ducked inside your room quickly and grabbed the bribe from where you’d hidden it. You had wanted to wait until a later date to use this particular bribe, but now really was as good of a time as any.

So you went across the hall and knocked politely on his door. “Go away, Thor! I do not want to go to the beach with your Midgardian companions!” Loki shouted through the door. You cracked the door open and ducked the paperweight that came flying at your head.

“Good thing I’m not Thor,” you replied dryly. “You should come to the beach with us. It’ll be fun,” 

“It will be no such thing,” he grumbled, folding his arms, almost like a petulant child. He was wearing his usual green tunic and black pants. You laughed at him and stepped into his room. 

“I’ll let you read this,” you offered, holding up your bribe. “But you have to come with us and try to have fun.” He looked up curiously at you, eyes full of mischief. 

“And what is that, love?” he asked, eyeing the small hardcover journal you held. He knew it must be something fun for you to offer it as a bribe. 

“The diary of one Tony Stark,” you answered proudly, wisely holding the stolen diary behind your back when he jumped to his feet, excited to read the illicitly obtained reading material. “I’ll give it to you on the beach!” You grinned at him and ran from the room before he could think to try to take the journal by force. 

You made it back downstairs to where the others were all gathered. “He is not coming, Lady Y/N?” Thor asked, still sad and puppy-dog eyed. You smiled at him in reply.

“He should be down in a moment,” you added calmly. The group chatted for another minute until Loki did in fact come join you. “Told you,”

“Brother! It is good to see you have decided to join us!” Thor boomed. 

“If you hug me, I will stab you,” Loki grumbled, but when Thor turned his back, he looked pleased to have been invited, and dragged along. 

You all made your way up to the jet you were stealing for this ‘mission’. Everyone was carrying bags for the day out, which were packed quickly on the jet and seats were beginning to be chosen, which was difficult in a group this size. Natasha and Clint were flying, though. 

“Lady Y/N!” Thor called. You looked over at him. He was choosing a seat on one side of the jet. “Would you like to sit with me? I know you fear flying.” With an apologetic look to Loki, you nodded and went to sit with Thor. You really did hate flying and sitting with one of the people who could actually fly seemed like an excellent idea in case the plane went down.

“I didn’t know you were scared to fly,” Cap commented, the rest of the team besides Natasha agreed. Natasha knew everything about everyone, so that wasn’t surprising that she knew your fear. You looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

“I don’t generally advertise it,” you told your knees, knowing that all eyes were on you.

“You do just fine when we have to fly on missions,” Cap pressed. You fought the urge to glare at him. Why was he forcing the issue?

“Those are missions. I overcome my fear and do my job and refuse to be a hindrance to my team. Thor found out a few missions ago, the one when our plane went down,” you added before they could press for more details on why Thor of all people knew your secret. “Besides, Tony said this was a short flight,”

Loki sat down on your other side, pretending to be nonchalant, though he would usually sit as far away from Thor as possible. “Why do you choose Thor’s companionship if you are afraid?” he asked, sounding casual, though you caught the edge of jealousy in his voice.

“He can fly,” you replied as simply as possible. If the plane went down, it was much safer to already be clutching onto one of the people who could fly. Loki roared in laughter. Most of the others chuckled as well. As the jet took off, you grabbed on to your flying safety blanket. You would be brave on missions. This was not a mission, so you could hide your face and clutch on to someone who could fly. You felt a cold hand on your knee and looked over at Loki, who was silently offering his own hand for you to clutch on to. 

Thankfully the flight was short and the jet could somehow be landed on the beach. This seemed like further evidence that Tony had bought the entire beach. Especially since no one else was here. 

Everyone piled out of the jet. The boys started working on setting up a barbecue, while the girls set up umbrellas, beach chairs, and blankets. You got off the jet, still holding on to Loki’s hand. He looked surprised, but didn’t say anything about it. “You did not say that you are afraid of flying,” he did comment. You shrugged.

“It wasn’t important,” you protested.

“Your fears are important to me,” he said softly.

“Y/N! We’re on the ground now, let go of your security blanket and come swim!” Natasha ordered. You laughed and dropped Loki’s hand. 

“I owe you this,” you said to him, handing him Tony’s diary. “Don’t forget sunscreen,” you added, sure he hadn’t hung out on the beach before. He already looked like he was melting under the heat. He took the diary greedily and disappeared under one of the umbrellas to read it. You laughed at his child-like enthusiasm. Tony was going to kill you. Pepper might too based on some of the things that were written in there.

You followed Loki over to his umbrella and the blanket he was sitting on. “If you’re not going in the water, you can guard my stuff from Tony,” you grinned at him, setting your bag down next to his blanket. He just stared in shock as you reached up to unzip your sun dress. “You can’t possibly think I was going swimming in a dress,” you teased him. He flushed.

“N-no, of course not,” he commented. You were amazed that his silver tongue was tied at something so...silly. You slipped off the sun dress, revealing the skimpy bikini beneath. You carefully folded your sundress and put it in the bag while Loki was tongue tied and paralyzed by the view. You couldn’t help laughing at him. You would have kissed him while he was so dazed if he hadn’t been so insistent on not wanting his brother to find out he had... feelings. “That is what you are wearing?” he finally asked. Your smile faltered at his words. Maybe Natasha had been wrong.

“You don’t like it?” you asked, disappointed. 

“I like it. Those other oafs, however, should not see nearly so much of what is mine,” his voice had changed to a husky growl. You rolled your eyes.

“A couple kisses where no one can see doesn’t give you the right to claim me as yours, Laufeyson,” you reminded him a little more stiffly than intended. He was the one who didn’t want to admit he had feelings. You hadn’t been sure until those words that he even had feelings more than friendship.

“Lady Y/N!” Thor called. “Come join us. You know my brother will not come in the water.” You waved at Thor to acknowledge that you’d heard him. 

“Are you coming?” you asked Loki, offering him a hand to help him up from the blanket. He growled something unflattering about his brother that you pretended you couldn’t hear and shoved Tony’s diary into your bag to enjoy later. He finally took your hand and let you haul him to his feet. “You might want something different to wear,” you reminded him. He looked down at his outfit and then at what the others were wearing. The boys had all lost their shirts. Cap and Tony were still fighting over how best to grill a hamburger. Loki stripped off his tunic and you felt your mouth drop open at the impressive view. He used magic to make swim trunks. 

“Better?” he asked, obviously pleased by your reaction.

“Much,” you replied with a smile. You grabbed his hand again and dragged him toward the water, running to catch up with the others. There was a little barge out not terribly far from the beach where the others were playing on and around. Currently Natasha and Clint were sparring on it. You laughed at their antics and dragged Loki into the water. 

“Lady Y/N, you convinced Loki to join us? You must have great sorcery indeed!” Thor boomed with laughter as you and Loki swam over to join the others. The water was deeper here than what you could touch the bottom. 

“Natasha, are you going to kill me if I join you up there?” You asked when you reached the barge. Natasha was nice, most of the time, and seemed to like you well enough, but it was still best to be polite.

“Not this time,” she replied. That was safe enough, so you climbed up on the barge. Loki joined you a moment later, after splashing Thor repeatedly with water for daring to look at your swimsuit. There were also some threats of stabbing Thor. Thor just laughed and reminded Loki that all women wore these outfits to the beach and it was rude not to admire their beauty. 

“Even Lady Natasha is wearing a... bikini!” Thor shouted excitedly, as though he were proud of the new word he had learned. 

“Good job on the new word, Point Break!” Tony called from the beach. Thor had shouted loudly enough to be heard all the way over there. 

You decided that the best course of action to diffuse the situation with Loki who was still glaring at Thor was to shove Loki off of the barge and into the water. He yelped in surprise as he went crashing into the water ungracefully. “Y/N!” he spluttered.

“Natasha did not give you permission to join her on the barge,” you replied innocently. He glared at you, still spluttering. Natasha gave you a high five, and then proceeded to throw Clint into the water too. 

“Kind Lady Natasha, might I have permission to board your floating vessel?” Thor asked extra politely. Natasha looked at you. You shrugged. It was her barge and ultimately up to her. She nodded and Thor clambered up onto the barge with you. 

He gave a Loki-worthy grin when he had stood. You didn’t recognize the danger until it was too late. He leaned down and in one swift movement had swept you up into his arms. “Thor! Put me down!” You yelled, shoving against him, trying to scramble out of his arms. 

Through some unholy mix of your shoving against him and his being unprepared and unbalanced, he managed to drop you. He didn’t drop you in the water like he had intended, but so that your head cracked sickeningly against the edge of the barge before you sank under the water, dazed and nearly unconscious. Muscled arms grabbed you, hauling you back up to the surface, and holding you there while they swam you back towards shore. You blinked up at Loki while you coughed the water out of your lungs, somehow surprised he was the one who had saved you. He shifted positions, cradling you to his chest, once his feet could touch the bottom again and he could walk you back to the shore. “Y/N! Are you alright?” Loki’s voice was concerned. You nodded, but that made the world spin, so you just laid your head on his shoulder.

“I’m ok,” you managed to whisper. Loki just held you tighter to his cool chest. 

“Not yet, you are not, but you will be,”

“Y/N!” Came the calls from the boys on the beach and Thor and the group on the barge. 

Loki carried you all the way back to the beach. Cap tried to take you from him when you got there, but Loki refused and carried you back to his blanket and umbrella before he would finally set you down on your feet. He placed a cold hand to your head and you felt the skin seal itself. “Luckily, I do possess a small amount of healing ability,” he commented.

“Lady Y/N!” Thor yelled as he caught up. “I am so sorry. Are you alright?” he demanded. You nodded.

“I’m fine, Thor. It was an accident. Don’t worry,” you reassured him with a smile. He still looked worried. 

“She is fine, Thor,” Loki added. He turned his back on his brother, turning back to you. He then did something that shocked everyone on the beach, except maybe Natasha, and leaned down to give you a kiss. In front of everyone. You wrapped your arms around his neck automatically, gladly kissing him back. “Do not ever scare me like that again, love,” he whispered when he finally broke the kiss.

“I’ll try not to,” you replied.

The two of you laughed your heads off at the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces.


End file.
